Amour de cannibale
by Narkissa The Vampire
Summary: There is a new doctor on the team with Will and Agent Crawford. Dr. Orpha Chernikova is like Will, but is more charismatic and more emotional, and less damaged by her gift unlike Will. To Hannibal she is an interesting character and instantly becomes amused by her. They become closer and when a killer who is after women like Orpha, Hannibal is determined to help her survive.
1. The New Doctor

_**Chapter 1: The New Doctor**_

I ran out of my house in a hurry, and jumped into my car. I was going to be late for my first day of work! I drove to the FBI building and when I parked I jumped out and ran into the building. Agent Crawford then greeted me when I went in, and I stopped in front of him. He had a poker face, which made me nervous, and I smiled at him. "Agent C, did I do something to get on you poker face side?" I asked him.

"Your late, Dr. Chernikova. You're new team mates are waiting for you." He said plainly.

He turned and walked into his office. I followed him, and went through the door. I looked in to a dark-haired man with blue eyes, and another man with brown hair with dark brown eyes. I looked at them and smiled. "The man in the chair is Special Agent Will Graham, and the man in the suit is Dr. Hannibal Lector." Agent Crawford said to me pointing out the men.

"Hello, its nice to meet you. My name is Orpha Chernikova." I said smiling a bit.

Dr. Lector walked up to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook his hand.

"Its nice to meet you to Ms. Chernikova." He said with a smile on his face.

"Same…Uh, has Agent C told you what I do exactly?" I asked them.

Dr. Lector nodded, and William seemed uncomfortable with talking to me. I looked at him and analyzed him.

"Mr. Graham how is that new dog that you found adapting to your home?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked.

"Uh, he's okay…How did you know that?" He asked me.

"The way your back is arched forward suggests that your bending over for something, like petting an animal, or feeding them. And you have dog hair on you black pants, but there isn't enough for people to see," I said and then shrugged. "I don't know how I know."

He looked at me confused.

"But you just said-."

"I know, and was I right? Does your back hurt? If you want I have Ibuprofen."

Agent C stepped in.

"Orpha, stop. You're making him uncomfortable." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me or you? You forced him back in the field, and you are making his mind go darker than it should by working for you," I raised my hands in defense, "but hey, it's not any of my concern because it's not me, correct?"

"Why do you always question me?" Agent Crawford asked me.

"Because why should I not when I can a lot, Agent C." I said grinning.

He shook his head. After a few moments of silence, there was a knock on the door and another agent walked through the door. We all looked at him.

"There's been another body found near the woods." He said and Agent C walked out with the man following him.

William got up and followed Crawford, leaving me with Hannibal.

"Should we go with them or…I haven't even been told what I'll be doing." I said mostly to myself.

"Chernikova, that's Russian." Hannibal said and I turned towards him.

"Yeah, my father is from St. Petersburg." I said smiling.

"Well since its seems you are not needed at the moment, would you like to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I haven't had anything to eat yet. I was almost late getting here."

We walked out of the building and walked over to my car. I unlocked it for Mr. Lector and myself. Once in the car, I turned to him.

"I kind of just moved here…do you know any places to eat at?" I asked him.

"Yes, there is a café down the street." He said and pointed in the direction I need to go.

I nodded, backed out of the parking space, and drove to the café. It only took a minute to get to the café. I pulled into the parking lot by the café and put my car in park. I pulled my keys out of the ignition and got out. I looked up to the café's sign. The name was _Sonja's Café_. I smiled and started to walk in with Hannibal behind me.

"Welcome to Sonja's café, what can I get for you?" The woman asked us with a noticeable Indian accent.

"Can I get almond fudge and, um, a mango lassi…please." I said smiling.

She turned to Hannibal.

"What would you like, sir?"

"Just some Earl Gray tea, please." Hannibal said politely and the girl nodded and left.

He turned his head back towards me and seemed to look me over. He then smiled and spoke.

"You are very different, Dr. Chernikova."

"Please, call me Orpha. Dr. Chernikova is too…stuffy for someone like me." I said smiling.

"Orpha, I suppose you're not from around. Where are you from?"

"I was born in Russia, I lived in Chicago, and I just recently come back from Germany."

"Why were you in Germany?"

"Vacation, I was there for vacation. It's honestly my first trip to Europe that wasn't business related." I said laughing a bit.

"That's nice." He said softly.

I nodded in agreement and the waitress came back with our orders. I thanked her and took a bite of the large piece of fudge. We continued our conversation and we talk for at least two hours. I had to keep ordering different desserts to stop my hunger. I was on my sixth dessert and Hannibal is just looking at me in amusement.

"You love desserts, don't you?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I do. I like their desserts here. This is now my favorite place to get sweets." I said smiling.

"Well, maybe some other day I could make you some homemade desserts I know from growing up in Paris and Europe."

"Really? I would absolutely love to, Hannibal," I smiled at him. "You are the easiest person to talk about things with…I like that."

"Same to you. I have a feeling we will get along well." He said chuckling.

It was still early in the day and Hannibal decided to show me his office, were he counseled people. It was very nice and there were drawings of buildings. I looked at them and he noticed. "Do you draw?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I draw and I do a lot of other things." I said smiling.

"And would that be?" He asked grinning back at me.

"I draw, play many instruments, sing opera, make wonderful cuisine, and more that I can't seem to list."

"Opera? I would love to hear you sing, if you even do sing well." He teased.

"Excuse me? I have been in sixteen different operas. I know how to sing." I said defensively, but jokingly.

We sat down and started to talk again. Hannibal was artist, smart, and very attractive. I took in his appearance more. He had high cheekbone, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was young, though a few years older than me. I looked at my phone and it was already nine at night. "Its late, I should go home." I said getting up, hiding my want of not wanting to leave.

"I suppose so, Orpha. Good night." Hannibal said a bit disappointed that I have to leave.

"Good night, Hannibal." I said smiling.

He walked me out to my car, and I went home. I think I might be in love with Hannibal Lector…though it's to soon to tell. I drove home with a smile on my face, and thought about what was to become of the future of working with Hannibal and Will. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Accidental Murder and Sugar Crash

I woke up and did my regular routine. The whole entire time I was thinking about Hannibal. I was infatuated with him. I wanted to me around him constantly, and speak for hours on end with him. I had been a few months after I started my job at the B.A.U in the behavioral unit with Will and Agent Crawford. The job came naturally to me and was easy to find evidence faster than William. Will's mind had become darker, and he was then sent to Hannibal by Crawford to "receive" therapy.

I walked into Crawford's office to see Hannibal, Will, Crawford, and a girl talking. Crawford turned, and smiled. "Orpha, this is Abigail Hobbs. I'm sure you know who her father is." Crawford said plainly.

I nodded and looked kindly at the girl. I analyzed her; she was not what she led on to be. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hello, My name is Orpha Chernikova. Its nice to see that you are well and out of the hospital." I said softly.

"Thank you and its nice to meet you too." Abigail said shyly and shook my hand.

Hannibal was looking at me and when he noticed I saw him, he smiled at me. He's smile made my heart beat faster, and my cheeks were almost pink. I let go of her hand after a few seconds, and stood there waiting for Crawford to explain why the girl was here.

"We are trying to see if any details of her fathers life, left clues for us to find any parts of the girls he killed." He said and I laughed.

"By the way she is, her father was probably a perfectionist. He wouldn't leave anything to be found by us. You know that, don't you?" I told him stating a fact.

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"If there is anything, she might know if he said anything weird, or suspicious about a place."

I looked at the girl again, and frowned. Something is off about her, and it was really bothering me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Okay, I suppose I could help in your fruitless search for something." I mumbled to Agent C.

He nodded and told us to drive Abigail home. We walked out of the FBI building and into one of the FBI's cars. It took a while to drive to Abigail's home. I looked out the window the whole entire time. Hannibal was looking at me from time to time, and was barely talking to anyone. I was still focused on how this girl is faking her personality and frailness. We finally arrived at her home, and when we got out of the car; a surprise was in store. The word _Cannibals_ was written on the side of the house with black spray paint.

Abigail looked at the word in shock and continued to walk to the front door. She looked at the ground where there was a blood stain left from her mother bleeding out, even though the Crime scene cleaners did their best to get rid of it. "My mother was stabbed here." Abigail stated emotionless.

Will looked at her and nodded.

"I though there would be white tape out lining her body." She said laughing a bit.

"They only do that if your alive and taken to the hospital." Will told her.

I heard her say a small goodbye to her mother, and walk inside of the house. We followed her and helped her start packing her stuff up. I was quiet and listened to what everyone was talking about. The girl thought she caught the crazy from her father, I laughed at that comment. They turned towards me. "You cannot catch insanity, Abigail. You only get it if it was thrust upon you, born with it, or if it grew inside of you until you it broke its bottle inside of you." I told her softly.

"There is no need to worry about going crazy." Will said reassuring her.

A girl, named Marissa, came by and talked to Abigail for a while until a blond man disturbed their chat. Marissa threw a rock at him and hit him on the head. We walked outside and scared him off. Marissa's mother came over and dragged her daughter away, but not with out her daughter giving her harsh words. I noticed the rock and Hannibal covered it with leaves. I pretended not to notice what he had done, and walked back to the house. We went home after that. The next day, we went to her father's cabin, and in the process of visiting the cabin, we discovered a body of a girl we met the other day when we where helping Abigail remember things about anything.

While we were talking, blood droplets fell onto Abigail's head. I looked up and blood was seeping through the top floor. Will ran up and discovered the girl from yesterday, Marissa, mounted on the elk racks. Abigail looked at her in horror and had to be taken outside because she became hysteric. I looked at the girl and sighed. This copycat was not amusing me the slightest, he was more annoying me than anything else. Crawford came and so did CSI to take pictures and remove the body and such as CSI agents do for a living.

Hannibal was down stairs with me as I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. He was looking at me and I could feel it. I opened my left eye a bit and then closed it when I got a small glimpse of him. "What is wrong, Orpha?" He asked me.

"Nothing to worry about, I just need sugar is all." I said smiling.

He nodded in understanding, and a few moments later Crawford, Abigail, and Will came back downstairs. I got off of the wall and started to walk towards the door when I start to feel very woozy. I felt me legs go jellylike and I heard Crawford yell my name as I hit the ground. I blacked out.

I woke up in a black bed in a room I have never been in before. I lifted my head up some and was then hit with a major headache. I groaned and let my head fall back on the bed. I heard someone move by me. I looked to see Hannibal reading a book, sitting in a chair by the bed. He looked up from his book and smiled. "What happened?" I asked him.

"You fainted from the lack of sugar in your system." Hannibal said putting his book down.

I groaned and he chuckled at me. I looked at him tiredly and looked around the room. It was modern yet very Victorian.

"Do you like this room?" Hannibal asked me.

"Yes, very. Its nice in here…where am I exactly?"

"In my home."

He moved and put his hand on my forehead. I sat still and waited. He pulled his hand back and got up.

"I'll go get you some medicine." He said walking out of the room.

I lie back down on the bed, and almost fell asleep. Hannibal came back with a bottle of cold medicine, and pours some in a teaspoon cup for me. I took it and sipped it up. I gave it back to Hannibal when I was done. I lay back down and covered my eyes with my arm. I felt something cold being put on my head. "Hannibal, why didn't you just take me home?" I asked him quietly.

"I thought it would be easier to take care of you if you were under my supervision." He said softly.

I felt heavy again and fell asleep.

* * *

_Hannibal's POV _

I watched Orpha sleep peacefully from the cold medicine I gave her for her fever. The lack of sugar had made her sick and same with the exhaustion of the amount of work Crawford had been giving her. I picked up my book and began to read it again. Though I really wasn't concentrating on the book in the slightest.

I tried to concentrate on the book, instead of focusing on my feelings towards Orpha. She was different and was quiet. She's smart, sweet, and was strong enough to take care of herself. I thought I would want to eat her, but that feeling has changed drastically since she moved here a few months ago. I wanted her to be mine and no one else's. I rubbed my temple and sighed in frustration. I heard her move in her sleep.

A few hours passed and Orpha woke up again feeling better, but she was still sick.

"Hannibal, can you take me home, so I can get some comfier clothes and stuff? If you still think you need to watch over me I'll come back here with you." Orpha said weakly, trying to get up from the bed.

"Okay, but its cold outside," I said softly to her. "Let me warm up the car and get some blankets for you."

I walked downstairs and into my garage. I opened the garage door and started my BMW. I turned up the heat in the car and I went back inside. I got blankets and put some over the seat. I went back and got Orpha and I placed her in the car with the out most care I could give her. I backed out of the garage and drove to Orpha's home. "Hannibal, thank you." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said to her smiling.

The drive only took about twenty minutes, and as I came up to her house I pulled into the driveway. I got out and went around to the passenger side of the car, and helped her out. She was so weak that it was hard for her to walk. I unlocked the door for her and lead her inside her home. I carried her upstairs as she directed me to her room. I put her in front of her room and waited for her to get everything she needed. As I waited, I looked around her house. It was a calm setting and was very beautiful. She had antiques that were probably worth thousands, and paintings that were nocturne and macabre scenery.

She came back out and I turned towards her. She was in yoga pants and wearing a large, but comfortable looking sweater. She walked over towards me and leaned her head on my chest. "Hannibal, I'm so tired." She mumbled into my chest. I laughed quietly at her and picked her up. I carried her back out to my car and drove home. When we arrived at my home, I got a phone call from Will saying for me to come and help Dr. Bloom with Abigail. I hung up after he was finished talking, and when I agreed to go over there. I sighed and turned towards Orpha who was asleep, on my bed. "Orpha, I have to go help Abigail. I will try to hurry back as fast as I can." I told her and she nodded.

I walked out of the house and over to the Hobbs' house to go meet Dr. Bloom and Abigail. I walked inside and Abigail was in the living room. "Where's Dr. Bloom?" I asked her and she point upstairs.

I walked upstairs to see Dr. Bloom looking around. I talked to her for a while and we both started to look for evidence. I heard a commotion from downstairs, and looked over the landing. Abigail's hands were drenched in blood, and Dr. Bloom was walking over to where she was coming up. I reacted fast and slammed Dr. Bloom's head into stonewall. I grabbed her before she hit the ground, and Abigail came up. She had a shocked looked when she saw Dr. Bloom on the ground. "Show me the body, Abigail." I told her and she went downstairs with me following her.

We went to the living room and there was a blond haired man, who I recognize as the man from earlier at the Hobbs' home, on the ground. I looked closer at the man; she had stabbed him in the abdominal area. I told her what to do. I told her to knock me out and then to call Crawford to tell him to come over, and also bring an ambulance. They came with CSI and paramedics, and Dr. Bloom was now conscious. When I gained consciousness, I explained what happened with the man and Dr. Bloom by saying it was the copycat killer that had attacked us. By then Nicholas' body had been remove from the house, and buried.

When we were done at the Hobbs' house, I went back to my house to go to Orpha. I climbed up to my bedroom and opened the door quietly. She was still asleep on my bed and I went to my closet and changed into comfortable clothes. I climbed in next to Orpha and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nocturne Princess' King

Guest 5/29/13 . chapter 2  
It's a good premise but Orpha seems to be a Mary Sue.

She is just as skilled as Will and Hannibal, able to get away with insubordination, and Hannibal (a character who experiences little emotion) is falling in love with her because she exists.

_Okay saw this and what the fuck is a Mary Sue, and first of all its ONLY the second chapter read more to find out more...and first of all Hannibal doesn't work for the FBI only helps them..._

* * *

Orpha's POV

I woke up in a hard like warm, but soft surface. I opened my eyes to see I was lying on someone's chest. I jumped up startled and the person moved, and sat up on the bed. It was Hannibal. I blushed immediately, and he turned towards me. He smiled tiredly.

"You're finally awake. Do you feel better?" He said quietly.

"Yes, and thank you." I mumbled and my face felt like it was on fire.

I looked around and saw that I had brought my skull bag with me. I lay back down and sighed. I closed my eyes and I felt Hannibal get up.

"I'll make us some breakfast to eat. You may take a shower if you want." He said walking out of the room.

I lied there for a while until I decided to take a shower and get dressed. After I was done getting dressed, I joined Hannibal downstairs for breakfast. I walked into what seemed to be the dining room, and looked at the table. It had plates set on it with food in the middle of the large black table. Hannibal though, was nowhere to be seen. I sat down and waited for Hannibal to come back, so I could eat with him. I heard footsteps, and Hannibal popped his head into the dining room. "I'll join you in a moment. Just give me a minute," He said quickly and walked back to where ever he was.

As promised, he came back in a minute or two, and sat down diagonal from me.

"Eat what ever you like, though I'm guessing that you will go after the sweets, more than the real food."

And that's what I did. I grabbed some French toast and strawberries and bacon. I kept the strawberries to the side and drenched the French toast and bacon in syrup. I eat slowly so I wouldn't throw up, or get sick from eating too fast. Hannibal watched me from time to time, and looked at the plate of sausage and bacon. "Do you not like meat all that much, Orpha?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I like meat, just not sausage." I said simply.

He nodded and continued to eat. I finished in fifteen minutes and Hannibal and I talked for an hour until there was a knock on the door. Hannibal got up to answer it, and I stayed behind to rest a bit because I still didn't really feel well. I heard Hannibal talking with someone and come back to the dining room. The person behind him was William. I smiled and said a quick hello. "Orpha, there's been a murder. Well, to be exact two murders," Will said nervously. Hannibal sat down and same with William. I looked at Will and waited for him to talk. "The killer has let you a poem at the crime scene."

"Couldn't you have brought it with you?" I asked him, taking another bite of my breakfast.

"Its, well, kind of too big to bring to you."

I looked at him blankly and sighed.

"I'll go with you to see it." I said calmly.

I still didn't feel good.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, though," Hannibal implied and I looked at him, "she's still sick."

I blushed at the comment and crossed my arms. Hannibal silently laughed at me and I could tell. Will stood up and I looked towards him.

"Well, I guess I could drive you home to get ready and cleaned up." Will offered and Hannibal answered before I could.

"You can take a shower here since you have clothes here." Hannibal suggested.

"Oh yeah, forgot that I spent the night." I said laughing.

"There is a bathroom next to my room that you can use."

I nodded and went up stairs to Hannibal's room, and grabbed my bag. I then went to the bathroom to take a shower. I hurried with the shower so I wouldn't make Hannibal and Will wait a long time. I got dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt with black jeans. I checked myself in the mirror then decided to put my hair up in a bun. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, and went downstairs.

Hannibal was clean and in a maroon colored suit and Will was pacing around. I watched him for a moment, and then cleared my throat. Will stopped pacing and looked at me. "Are you alright?" I asked him worried.

"Yes, I'm just worried about how you will reacted when you see the poem." Will replied.

I nodded and walked towards the door with Will and Hannibal behind me. Will got into the driver's seat and Hannibal in the passenger seat, so I had to sit in the back. Will started to drive towards the city to a catholic church. I looked at the colored windows and frowned. "Seriously, here?" I murmured to myself.

Will parked the car and I got out. I went into the church and Crawford was in the front looking up. I looked up and there was a woman who looked like me. She was nailed to a cross, but she was upside down. "What the fuck?" I said a little to loud.

Crawford turned around and sighed.

"Dr. Chernikova, you're finally here," Crawford said walking up to me. "The killer has left you a message, well, it's more of a poem."

"Where is it?" I asked him.

"Follow me."

Crawford walked up to the altar and pulled off a sheet. And there it was, the poem of blood on the wall.  
I walked up to it and began to read it. It was a free verse poem.

_My beautiful princess of the night, my saint who purifies me with her sweet lips of innocence and passion, your hair is like the shimmering gold of a divine goddess, you skin is soft as porcelain, and your eyes dark as the rich soil of the earth. _  
_I give you your first gift of my love._  
_Do you like it?_  
_Does your heart fill with love for me, and thanks for the gift I have given you?_  
_If not, I understand and I shall try harder to make you happier and full of love for me._  
_I shall leave you more gifts, My Nocturne princess, before I come to collect you to be my bride and become the Queen._

_Your love,_

_ The Night King_

I looked at Crawford and looked at the FBI team. They were just staring at me and I sighed. Hannibal had walked up and read the poem over and over. I saw a frown on his face. I walked out and Crawford yelled for me. I turned around.

"Let me know if you see another 'gift' then call me." I said and walked out of the church.

I walked back to my house and unlocked the door. I walked inside and shut and locked the door. I went upstairs and went to my room and lay down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up from a loud sound. I shot up and looked around. I felt something drip on my face and touched my face and it was blood. I got out of bed and noticed I was naked and covered in blood. I started shaking out of fear and searched for my phone to call Hannibal. The phone rang and rang until I heard him say hello.

"H-H-ann-nibal, Help me." I said stuttering.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"My h-house."

"I'm coming, Orpha."

I hung up and got in the shower. I turned it on and started scrubbing my skin raw to get rid of the blood. I washed all of it off, but left a small patched so I could cotton swab it and give it to Crawford. I did that and then washed it off and got dressed. I heard a knock at the door and I ran downstairs and opened it. It was Hannibal. "H-Hannibal, The Night King broke into my house." I said shaking uncontrollably.

"Are okay did he hurt you?" He asked coming in.

"No, but he undressed my and p-painted me in blood."

Hannibal looked around and there was no one in my house. I went to my room again to get the cotton swab and noticed there was a message on my wall.

_My dear princess, I saw you sleeping peacefully and decided to sleep by you for a while. While you slept I touched your skin and it felt soft, but it seem a bit dry. _  
_So I unclothed you and bathed you in the innocent blood of virgins._  
_You moaned as I softly touched you, and you called a name I have never heard before. It angered me. But that is for another time; my second gift to you is up in your attic. I hope it makes you happy._

_Your Love, _  
_The Night King_

I stood there for a moment and I heard Hannibal walk up behind me.

"Orpha…" He said softly and I walked out of the room and went to the attic.

I pulled down the attic stairs and climbed up. I turned on the light and saw six girls dead and naked. I screamed and fell backward out of the attic landing on my back. Hannibal came out of my room. "Call Crawford." I said getting up and walked downstairs into my living room.

I knew that the Night King was going to get closer and closer.


End file.
